Plot Box
by Doomsought
Summary: A Box of Plots, kind of like a box of kittens, but in a outline format. If I ever write these things, then spoilers galore. Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: Harry potter/ The Return by Sunshine Temple

Timeline: the Wizarding world is so disconnected from muggles it doesn't matter if things take place in 1984 or 2024. Whatever the year is, it has been several years since the current events of The Return. Darkstar/Sunny and her brood have learned to teleport and have probably visited the Hollyland(their home universe) at least once. The prologue should take place when Harry is still to young to know whats going on around him, a month to a year after he arrives at the durslee's.

Prologue: Because Harry's relations hate him, instead of love him, the blood wards invert and act as a beacon for dark creatures. When several blood demons (Helsing style vampires) show up in Surrey the WIC decides to call in their own demons: Darkstar and her brood. After the fighting stop Darkstar finds the already abused Harry in the cupboard. Being the mother figure that she is, she barely waits for the paper work to get through to adopt(transform) harry.

Book 1:

Before the School Year:

after getting the school letter, Sunny and Harry (nicknamed Echi) ask to be guided to Diagon Ally be a school employee. Harry appearing female is explained, in a half truth, as being the side effect of an adoption ritual. After getting into the market street they alternate on finding that some of the wizards' tricks may be useful to pointing and giggling at the foolishness that the culture comes up with. After getting the standard school supplies plus some extra books the two head into Nockturn alley looking for more reading material. (Mind magics, something the brood has not learned yet, and Demonology to protect themselves from summoning.) After returning home the brood makes bets over when the wizards will figure out their demonic nature.

Fall semester:

Harry/Echi is sorted into (I have not decided, I may roll a die if I ever get to writing this out). Harry takes no one's shit, especially from Draco or Snape. When Draco whines about his family connections, she will hint at a few of hers (Blacksky, the WIC generals, ect.). When Snape does his celebrity spiel, Harry calls him and ass to his face, when he tries Legilamancy, she pulls defends instinctively. He collapse from magical exhaustion and suffers some short term memory loss. If asked how, she gives non committal answers. When she fights the troll, it dies. She sets it on demonic fire then disembowels it. When asked about how she killed the troll, she states its family magic and can only be gained though their special adoption ritual. (again a half truth)

Spring semester:

When she gets to the stone room she is unimpressed. After the stone falls into her pocket, she eats it and taunts quirl-de-mort. The insuing fight is not especially hard on Harry. The close range is to her advantage as a Melee fighter and she only gets hit by a sing curse to the shoulder. The wound does not regenerate before she tears Quirl apart, and Voldy's wraith flees before she consumes choice pieces of quirl's flesh and regenerates.

Book 2:

Summer:

Ecshi visits the holy land and learns shadow teleportation. These events may or may not be connected. Several Muggle-born are hired by the WIC and are almost all relegated to R&D

Fall:

Harry uses a binding circle to contain the annoyance that is Dobby, and then severs his bonds with the Malfoys using brute force, placing him in a coma. Harry can't use Polly juice. Harry harasses Lockhart for entertainment and injures him a few times.

Makes friends with Luna, who has fey blood.

Spring:

When confronting the snake, Harry is immune to its stare, although fighting it is still a struggle. When Fawks arrives the distraction allows Harry to kill off the snake. Riddle quickly tries to drain Ginny for power, but Harry sets the dairy on demonic fire. Fawks uses his tears to keep Ginny amoung the living and Harry takes her out of the chamber. During the debrief Harry thanks Fawks and asks him to teach her how to use his fire base teleportation. When Malfoy Sr. shows up Harry attacks him and removes one of his arms. Malfoy flees into the wilderness after she proclaims the protection of Blacksky. (Malfoy knows the name but dumbledor does not)

Book 3:

Summer:

Dobby is awake when Echi/Harry gets back; Nodoka has purchased several more elves and is training them as engineers. The elves are placed on indentured-servent type contracts and will be released after seven years labor.

Fall: When the Dementors feed on the train Harry reacts violently. She sprouts an aura of demon fire and charges the nearest fear-demon. After killing two the rest flee the train. After the feast fudge attempts to intimidate her, but she pushes him back with sheer bluster and indignation. After he leaves she pushes the other children into writing home about the attack. A week after the second attack at the quiditch game and a second round of letters home the prophet reports Fudge getting sacked by the wizmgot. The Dementors leave several days later.

Durrign this time Harry can be found talking to Fawks in the old tongue. Fawks is teaching Harry Fire elemental teleportation and Harry has her first success at the skill over Christmas break.

Spring:

Harry becomes proficient at fire teleportation. In the Shack Harry cuts petigrew's tendons when he tries to escape. When remus goes wolf Harry wrestles him away from the others, and Hermone stuns and levitates peter. Black turns himself in while levitating peter before all of Hogwarts during breakfast. Crouch comes to the school with dementors instead of Aurors. When he tries to execute Black on the spot Harry fights the demons while Hermone stuns him from behind. When Amelia Bones and regular Aurors show up, Crouch is turned in for interference and attempted murder. With peter in custody, and checked for being a fake, Black is allowed to go to a WIC safe-house until the trial.

Book 4:

Summer:

Sirius is freed on his day at court and moves to Canada with the brood while he recuperates and takes stock of his assets. When he learns that Harry and her family are succubae, his emotions are mixed, but mostly positive. (Fear and Jealousy being the strongest negatives.) Not long after the wizmgot is able to get a more pliable Minister into office; Bones is happy to get back to her position as head of the DMLE.

Blacksky hires WIC and the brood to escort her to the Quidditch World Cup, mostly just to mess with the wizards heads after hearing about Harry's education. When the wannabe death eaters show up, she has all of them killed. The muggles are given her protection and take off site by the WIC.

Fall:

When her name is pulled out of the goblet, Harrys first words are "sonorous" and "Bullshit." After Dumbledore states that the Cup creates a contract, Harry tries to destroy the artifact but Dumbledore is able to hide it. Harry is uncooperative with the tasks and starts a civil suite at the ministry to have the cup reclassifies as a dark artifact and destroyed because of the unwilling contract. At the first task she summons a recoilless rifle and kills the dragon while deliberately letting the backwards exhaust to wash over the judges.

Goes to the ball with (Hermione or Luna, depends mostly on how things write out)

Spring:

The lake task pisses Harry off and she doesn't even get in the water, but instead uses a summoning spell of dubious legality (targeted using one of hostage's hairs). She sets dumbledor's beard on fire out of spite. The fird task is met with the brute force method: napalm, demon fire, FABs. She makes the Sphinx back down with intimidation tactics. When the port-key strikes she adopts the unflappable approach. The resurrection is _allowed_ to take place (she wants the ministry destabilized). When voldemort tries to make her dual, she states that the blood was given, not unwilling, but at a price. She then backs up into a shadow and is gone. At this point Malfoy speaks up; he has the demeanor of a Lovecraft survivor; He states that Harry is worse than voldemort and already has voldy's greatest ambition. He then flees into the night never to be seen again.

Book 4:

summer:

The WIC is making some headway on magic: A magic based and computer controlled drives system has been installed in several Black Hawk chassis as proof of concept. With functioning reaction-less drives, talks are going on of sponsoring magic research at an engineering focused college, including decision making entities of the United States, Canada, and Japan. The ministry categorically denies voldemort's resurrection and Harry, with Luna's help, runs a counter-propaganda campaign aimed to be the foundation of the destruction of the ministry.

Fall: The toad, using her connections to the school board and in the ministry, is still appointed to Hogwarts, but does not last long. After attempting to torture Harry, she is stunned and turned into Bones. Sunny volunteers for the job, and immediately sets fire to the assigned books. She starts assigning WIC translations of Silver Milenium texts and one of the best modern books on occulamancy. Almost all her classes are practicals, and she deconstructs the ministry definitions of dark magic in lectures, making the ministry look oppressive and anti-magic.

Spring: After breaking Azkaban, voldy ignores Malfoy's warnings out of spite and ambushes one of the hogsmeed weekends. Sunny and Harry immediately begin to slaughter DE's but questions are raised when they both take multiple lethal hits, including two AKs on Darkstar. Before the end of fall, the brood are revealed to be demons. Harry merely jokes and talks about the bet. Hermione and Luna remain loyal, but many are fearful, dumbledor included.

Book 5:

Summer:

With the ministry undermanned, and attacks in muggle areas stepping up, the WIC steps up in Brittan. After the death eaters drop attack a full sports stadium, killing thousands, the United Kingdom decides to drop the masquerade. The WIC helps initiate a controlled briefing of the public and offers expert testimonies to remove private gun ownership restrictions. WIC dimensional interference trucks are stationed outside important locations to block teleportation. The brood are called in to raid several Death eater hideouts. With the muggles doing more to combat the death eaters than aurors, ministry confidence is at an all time low. The wizmgot has a conniption at the fall of the statute of secrecy. Harry visits Diagon ally regularly telling the business owners to take the opportunity for more business and sell to muggles.

Fall:

On the return to Hogwarts muggle artifacts are now prevalent; with the chaos, several graduate muggleborns are able to sell power-supplies which allow electronics to function in standard lightning wards.

… And I'm out.


	2. three litle plot points

Genre: any sci-fi

The Confederation of Sovereign Land Owners

The CSLO is a ruff alliance of orbital colony based kingdoms that have agreed on a general constitution.

The constitution outlines joining the CSLO, which involves owning a colony or ship large enough to be self supporting, the ability to construct spacecraft, and enough military to protect it. A template for the laws of a CSLO state is provided: Low crimes, middle crimes and high crimes. High crimes are named in the constitution and dictate mandatory execution. And a general military alliance is provided for in the constitution. Most of the justifications for the document are by property rights, and all civil rights are considered to be subsets of property rights by the CSLO. The state gets money out of land rental, docking fees, and just about any business that is run by the stat (or runs the state).

The CSLO has a strong taboo against planetary colonies and prefers systems with lots of small rocks. That combined with the mobile nature of many CSLO ship-states means that CSLO occupied territory overlaps with that of many other star nations.

-/\-/\-

Genre: scientific magic

I.E: where doing in the wizard is a major plot point or part of the setting

The universe is composed of two things, Energy and Ether.

Matter and just about everything else studied by modern science is energy. Space, souls and thought, these things are composed of ether. Ether forms manifolds, and as mind bending as topology is, you aren't doing in the wizard that much. Ether is not conserved.

Ki or Chi is a pressure wave (including heat, a wave reduced to noise) bound to ether. Ki allows one to essentially control the entropy of the pressure wave, and things like spontaneously reduced entropy are necessary for nerve functions and such.

Magic is a pair of magnetic monopoles bound by ether.

-/\-/\-

Genre: SCi-Fi

It is commonly believed, due to certain animated television programs, that cat-girls would be cheerful, happy-go-lucky, genki-girls. When a certain engineer, of arguable morals and a great deal of talent, finally uplifted cats, this turned out not to be the case. In fact it's the opposite. The Mau may be sapient, but they are still cats in nature, that is that they are shameless hedonists and lazy to the extreme. It is rather unwise to even suggest to a Mau that they should work or sleep any less than fourteen hours of the day.

Their creator sold them in great numbers as pets. It is important to remember that the Mau are pets not slaves; slaves are owned workers; the Mau are pets: nothing more is expected from them than companionship. Essentially they are freeloaders.

It took nearly a decade for law makers to respond. It was around the time that legislators were making their first moves in response that the Mau Conspiracy was born. They Mau were quite happy with being pets and did not want their easy life style to be threatened from on high. The Mau used their influence on their owners to create the proper shifts in the governing body. Their owners in power were informed to keep the status quo; the corruptions of opposing factions were not only exposed, but also prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. It was not long after or perhaps before, the Mau Conspiracy took power that they also realized that corrupt politicians were bad for the economy. A bad economy meant fewer suitable owners, and a good economy meant more suitable owners. The Mau Conspiracy since then has since then kept the governing body relatively clean. They lazily, but continuously hunt for corrupt officials like common cats do mice.

-/\-/\-

Here are some more of the odd ideas floating around my head. Not really much on their own, but they can make another setting a bit more fun, or at least filled out.

And no, I have no idea as of how to expand About That War, but it would be cool if someone else did.


	3. 2misc,RanmaNaruto,HPBrutalLegend

I want to see a fan fiction that uses these Arc words:

"In the end, we must conclude that Howard Phillips Lovecraft was wrong. It is not that men must fear the things that lie in the dark and hidden places; no monster is far more terrible than we may imagine nor understand. NO, it is they who must fear us, for we are far more terrible than anything they may accomplish. They know that, thus is why they hide in the dark places. In the eons as the stars move in their tracks, even elder-gods shall come to fear us."

Maybe Buffy, or something, perhaps a Buffy/GITS crossover could use it. Whatever it is I expect allot of the powers that be complaining, then getting shot to hell. Especially that bitch fate. A few hints of the 'Humans are Cthulhu' trope. Not all humans should go all out genocide to all things supernatural; in fact many American entrepreneurs and Japanese researchers will be making magiteck. I'd expect maybe the Japanese would figure out how to mass produce enchantments, while many small American business-men will get it big by figuring out exploits. Magic-containment fusion and perfect heat pumps should pop up in a few hundred places in about 6 months.

-/\-/\-

Challenge: Find a religion bashing series, make it not religion bashing. Support a religion of your choice, but make it one that gets bashed often. Maybe Judaism for all of the shit they've taken of the last few millennia.

-/\-/\-

This started when two ideas I've had combined:

Ranma is Kyubi no Kitsune. (Ranma ½ / Naruto)

Ranma is way to strong of a Ki adept to ever get turned into a vampire. (Ranma ½ / Hellsing)

The fic is split into three parts:

-1- Ranma fights a vampire, kills it outright. But its blood gets into one of his wound. He starts to turn, but resists. Instead he gets turned into a kitsune. He gets disowned, but realizes he is now free and terrorizes the NWC for his own amusement.

-2- What the hell, lets insert a HP crossover here. Ranma ½ happens in the 80's so that's not too hard. So Ranma decides it wants to learn more magic and starts heading west. Eventually hits England in 1991 and decides to attend Hogwarts. Everybody's plans go to hell.

-3- He then gets banished by someone big he's pissed off by messing with their plans, probably gets into a fight with fate or something like that. He ends up in Pre-history Naruto-verse. A little after he gets his sixth tail he decides to teach humans to do some supernatural stuff, and ends up getting called the Sage of the Six Paths. A few millennia later Madra decides to mind control Ranma, he only gets partial control until Ranma gets sealed. When the council starts talking about killing baby Naruto, she _inverts_ the seal.

Scene from part-1:

Ranma wasn't fighting as a martial artist. He was fighting in a way he hasn't since Sa Fon: as a warrior. The beast he was fighting, a vampire, had killed a dozen people before him. He only held back to prevent collateral damage. The vampire regenerated, but not as well as Ranmas first kill. It was already tiring, healing more slowly. The demon only had brute force and speed, no skill, even so it got a few hits in. As Ranma ripped its heart out, finally slaying the demon, some of its blood spilled into an open wound.

As Ranma stepped back, he felt a twisting feeling. His Ki was changing. Ranma frowned and began to fight the invasion. As his fight switch from the physical to the spiritual, Ranma fell into a trance. He first pushed, but that only made the change quicken. He twisted and turned his Ki, eventually He pulled it way, the change was slowed, but it still had not stopped. He concentrated, turning, inverting, grasping. He grasped at the other energy, it responded. He pulled it away from his Ki, WILLED it to stop changing. It did stop. He had victory. Then the adrenalin stopped, he passed out.

As his willpower lapsed into unconsciousness, so did the equilibrium. Living Ki and demonic Youki mixed inside of Ranma. However humans may not have demonic youki mixed into to their system, even sorcerers held it in constructed reserves where it does not mix. He became unique. The universe hates unique. The various supernatural beings are defined in nature by templates, though new templates may be created, as Buddha had, such acts require all power, will and intent. Ranma did not intend to become a half-demonic-vampire, so he did not become one. His form came from a combination of factors, his ancestry, some twelve generations ago, as well as his inner nature lead him to it, but the transformation magic and his wish to be cured of his curse solidified it. Ranma came to be a Kitsune. For true shape shifters Jusenkyo was simply a training ground where they could learn new forms.

-/\-/\-

HP / Brutal Legend

The Guardian of Metal contacts Eddie, and has him come down for a talk. The guardian explains that Eddies lost elder sister survived, got picked up by the Evens family and eventually became Lily potter. He then talks about how she's been killed and "That bitch fate" decided to make a grab for her son. As the grandson of Sequoia Harry belongs to the Metal Gods and they've decided to have Eddie pick the kid up so that he doesn't have to go through the shit fate set up. A portal opens in the Motor Forge tunnels and brings the Druid plow out in Greengots. Eddie picks up Harry with a small confrontation and brings him back to the Lands of Metal.

Eddie Riggs and Ophelia raise Harry potter. Instruments: Harry Potter, Lead Guitar; The Twins, dueling banjoes (cuts people up like machine guns and disrupts attacks, Air elemental); Hermione, violin; Ron W., Drums; Luna Lovegood, Keyboard (does awesome, but strange stuff); Ginny W., backup guitar; Colin Creevy, Roady.


End file.
